Question: Marco's mom gave him $d$ dollars for his allowance one week. He also earned $\$14.55$ for his newspaper route that week. How much money does Marco have? Write your answer as an expression.
Solution: Let's see what happens as the amount received for allowance increases: Allowance Total amount of money $\${1.00}$ ${1}+14.55 = 15.55$ $\${2.00}$ ${2}+14.55 = 16.55$ $\${3.00}$ ${3}+14.55 = 17.55$ Allowance Total amount of money $\${d}$ ${d}+14.55 $ The answer: $d+14.55$